


Happy Balance

by austinthegrouch



Series: Ron Weasley: A Boy in Parts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Divorced Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Drinking, Family Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Multi, Stay-At-Home Parent Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinthegrouch/pseuds/austinthegrouch
Summary: Harry wonders if he should accept Ron's badly hidden feelings for him, imagining the reactions of their children and ex-wives, as they flirt in a pub.





	Happy Balance

You're out drinking with Ron, like every Friday night since he quit the force. He said it was to look after the kids, and it was, but you knew burn-out when you saw it. He was tired, out of his twenties and sick of the action, and you desperately wish you could do the same. But you've been groomed to be head since you joined, since Hogwarts maybe, and you've always been afraid to disappoint.

He's in love with you. You've known it since the divorce, even if he'll never tell. You're the best damn auror in your department and you've trained years to see this type of thing. It was the little things that tipped you off. The lingering touches you're never quite sure how to respond to. How frustrated he gets whenever you're on the pull, far beyond what's necessary for a former brother-in-law. The bittersweet expression Hermione's perfected over the years reserved solely for when you and Ron act closer than even best mates should. 

You don't know if it's because he's bent or if it's just you. It doesn't really matter, just idle speculation as you trace a pattern across the misty surface of your whiskey glass (Ron watches, more intense than you've ever seen). You've never really seen the difference between blokes and birds anyway, other than the physical. And Ron was never much into the physical. Both were equally lovable, and hateable, and everything in between. And you'll never hate Ron. 

_How would the kids react if they knew? Hugo and Lily might not understand what it means, or maybe they would. They were so much more exposed to the world than you'd been at their age despite all you'd been through. Something about you had always been innocent, even on the battlefield. You knew how to lose and they know how to live and you wouldn't have it any other way._

Ron calls for another round, smiling wider than you've seen for a long, long time. You toss an arm around his shoulder, well aware of his body heat under your own. His ears turn their trademark pink and you snort. He kicks you under the table in response. He still has one hell of a kick. 

_Rose and Albus would probably never trust you again (or at least for a week or two), go deeper into their well-practised 15 and fighting-the-system routine. They both take after Hermione that way, practically twins, even if she's only biologically related to one. But they'd adjust, might even be chuffed to be step-siblings rather than cousins. Neither of them would have any trouble with the gay thing. They, like you, subscribe to the idea of love for all, as best demonstrated by the constantly shifting line of boyfriends and girlfriends they parade past your front door. As far as you know, they haven't shared a partner, but it's only a matter of time. You would never dare to ship your children and their friends, but well... It's obvious how much Scorpius adores them both. Almost as obvious as Jamie's "secret" relationship with Teddy._

_The boys might use it as an excuse to come out, or it might push them further away. You've never been able to tell with James, so much like his mother. Both so impossible to understand._

He tells you about the shop, the creepy girl who buys love potions in bulk, and about the new legislation Hermione's been pushing against them. You mention Romilda Vane, and he half-heartedly shoves you aside in protest. You lean in against his shoulder instead, for once grateful for your height, enjoying the scent of... sandalwood? You're not quite sure. Gone are the days where you would share everything, soap included.

_The mother-in-question would just laugh, in that self-deprecating way you never know how to respond to, and cling closer to Ernie, her husband. He's great for Gin and the kids, supportive and sweet, like you never could. You're all mature enough to be friends, family, and he's one of the only people you'd trust with both your kids and your life. You're glad she found someone else (and that it was before you did)._

You wonder if his feelings are new, acquired with age, or if they've always been there, waiting for an opportunity. If he loved you even then, secret dormroom conversations in the middle of the night, petty arguments framed as jealousy. You know he genuinely had feelings for Hermione. That was never in doubt. But the two didn't have to be mutually exclusive, especially with someone like him, passionate in everything he did.

_Hermione knew before you did, you're sure of it. It explains the strange looks she sends, the sudden divorce so fast after your own. She's the closest you've ever had to a sister, her and Luna, and you know her. She's clearly been trying to set you up, sending you to "look after him" even though he takes better care of himself than you do. All ministers were required to be a bit barmy, and she's been doing an exceptional job of stepping into the role. You love her but you're a adult who can handle your own bloody love life. Probably._

Dammit. You're still thinking much too much, justifying what doesn't need to be justified. Weren't you supposed to be an impulsive hothead? Ron laughs, very visibly drunk, and you realise you said that out loud. What are you so afraid of anyway? You peck his cheek, enjoying the way his eyes almost pop out of his head, and head to the bar to settle your tab. 

You exit the pub with him, fingers intertwined.


End file.
